


Haluista ja niiden monimutkaisuudesta

by arteww



Series: Leanne/Katie/Padma [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Ficlet, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Psychological Drama, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arteww/pseuds/arteww
Summary: Entä jos haluaa suudella kahta ihmistä yhtä aikaa?





	Haluista ja niiden monimutkaisuudesta

**Author's Note:**

> Ensimmäinen ficci Leanne/Katie/Padma-saagassa!

Padma näytti kovin vakavalta. Katie viskasi loitsun tytön suuntaan, Padma torjui taian nopealla vastamanauksella. He jatkoivat taistelua jonkin aikaa, kunnes Harry käski heidän vaihtaa vuoroja. Padma laukoi loitsunsa nopeasti – Katie ehti hädin tuskin vastata.

Harjoitusten lopuksi Katie virnisti parilleen. ”Sujuipa hyvin! Pitäisikö kokeilla joskus toistekin? Vaikka ensi viikonloppuna?”

Padma korjasi laukkunsa hihnan asentoa olallaan virkkomatta mitään, katsomatta Katieen. Muut oppilaat valuivat ulos tarvehuoneesta. Harrykin huiskutti hyvästit, sitten koko huone kaikui tyhjyyttä heidän ympärillään. Katie luuli noidan vaikenevan kokonaan.

Silloin Padma tokaisi: ”Seurustelet Leannen kanssa.”

”Totta”, Katie vastasi kurtistaen hivenen kulmiaan. Mistä Padma tiesi? He pitivät suhteensa pääosin omana asianaan.

”Miksi sitten haluat viettää kanssani aikaa?” Padman katse hehkui terävänä. 

Katie aukaisi suunsa. Sanat kuitenkin hukkuivat matkan varrella. Kengänkärjetkin vain nirskuivat hiljaa vasten lattiaa, levittivät kevyttä pölyä ympäriinsä. Padma odotti.

”Haluaisin vain”, tyttö kohautti olkiaan. Leannen toiveikkaat silmät tuijottivat hämmentyneinä mutta kovin todellisina Katien mielessä. ”Pidän… Haluaisin tutustua paremmin.”

”Epäilen tyttöystäväsi karsastavan ajatusta.”

”Kyllä Leanne ymmärtää.”

”Ymmärtääkö?” Padma kohotti kulmiaan. ”Pidän seurastasi. Haluaisin kuitenkin ensin varmistua Leannesta. Reiluuden vuoksi.”

”Kysyn tänään”, Katie lupasi, vaikka ajatus Leannen suloisten kasvojen ilmeestä hieman karmaisi.

”Ehkä sitten näemme viikonloppuna”, Padma vastasi ilmeettömästi.

Katie pidättäytyi harppomasta tytön luo, vaikka halu kävi melkein vastustamattomaksi. Pidättäytyvä korpinkynsi tuskin arvostaisi edes halausta ilman Leannen lupaa.

*

”Hei kulta”, Leanne hymyili aurinkoisesti. Katie vastasi hymyyn Leannen halauksesta mielissään. He suutelivat: Leanne kietoutui Katien ympärille, painoi vasten seinää, laski huulensa kaulalle, tarrautui voimalla kiinni. Katie kiersi kätensä tyttöystävänsä ympärille nauttien sydämen kohonneesta sykkeestä. Vatsanpohjaa kutitti miellyttävästi.

Leanne vetäytyi hieman hengästyneenä, suikkasi vielä suukon suupieleen. ”Mitä teet täällä näin myöhään, käytävilläliikkumiskielto alkaa kohta!”

”Halusin nähdä”, Katie kohautti vältellen harteitaan. Padman esiintuominen tuntui yllättävän hankalalta Leannen ilosta loistavien silmien edessä.

”Suloinen”, Leanne lepersi kujeillen. Suukkoja paineltiin kaulaan, korvalle, poskille, huulille – Leanne vaikutti vain tyytyväiseltä yllätyskäyntiin.

_Ehkä puhun asiasta huomenna_ , Katie tuumi hajamielisesti Leannen painaessa heidät jälleen seinää vasten.

*

”Puhuitteko?”

Katie hätkähti. Puna hiipi poskille. ”Puhutaan ehkä illalla.”

Padma hymyili tietävästi. ”Arvasin. Nähdään AK:ssa.” Tyttö kääntyi kävelemään pois.

Katien teki mieli huutaa Padman perään, juosta tyttö kiinni, vakuuttaa tilanteen selviävän kyllä. Padma kuitenkin jatkoi kävelyään kadoten kulman taakse.

Katie huokaisi raskaasti. _Halusin vain viettää Padman kanssa aikaa. Tästä asiat taitavat kuitenkin vain monimutkaistua._


End file.
